1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a portable toothbrush system which is adapted to contain and apply all of the necessary brushing motions and application of cleansing fluids which may include astringent, fluoride, tartar control, antimicrobial, and/or whitening agents as well as prescription or over the counter medications, during normal operational modes when the user is brushing his or her teeth. Additionally, in further overall concept, this invention is directed to a portable toothbrush system which may be easily loaded with cleansing fluid agents as previously described from a reservoir and then removed for the brushing operation. In particular, the invention relates to a portable toothbrush system which has low maintenance and contains cleansing liquid with a further advantage of such liquid being applied to the teeth being brushed in a pulsating flow while the bristles of the toothbrush are displaced in a plurality of planes in order to enhance penetration of fluids into dental sulci and interdental spaces. Further, in general concept, this invention describes a portable toothbrush system which has the advantages of fluid injection units, and rotating as well as reciprocating bristles, wherein all of the necessary motions are combined into one overall system for maximizing the effects of the toothbrushing operation. Further, the subject system has as its overall concept to provide a total toothbrushing and irrigating system which will not require behavior modification by the user. In essence, the subject concept directs itself to a system which minimizes any interface with the user with the exception of the brushing operation. Further, the subject invention concept relates to a toothbrush system which may easily be manipulated in one hand of a user during the brushing operation to allow for ease of use devoid of connecting tubes or wires.
In particular, this invention relates to a toothbrush system having a handle member which has an internal chamber containing a liquid container for dispensing pulsating cleaning liquid adjacent and through the bristle tufts of a toothbrush during a toothbrushing operation. Still further, this invention pertains to a toothbrush system which includes a mechanism for actuating and causing a pulsating cleaning liquid flow from a liquid container located in the handle through the bristles for impingement onto the teeth or gum tissue of the user during the brushing operation. Still further, this invention relates to a toothbrush system which includes a cleansing liquid container which may easily be filled after dispensation of the cleaning fluid from the liquid container. Still further, this invention describes a portable toothbrush system which may be inserted onto a toothbrush stand having a reservoir of cleansing fluid wherein a stand conduit is insertable within the liquid container located within the handle section of the toothbrush system.
More in particular, this invention directs itself to a toothbrush system where a plurality or multiplicity of reservoirs may be mounted on a stand conduit and automatically allows cleansing liquid to fill the liquid container within the handle section of the toothbrush system.
Still further, this invention relates to a toothbrush system where the bristles mounted on a head of the toothbrush are rotated in a plurality of planes simultaneously. Still further, this invention describes a system for an oscillating arcuate displacement of the bristles of the toothbrush about a central axis of the toothbrush. Further, this invention relates to a toothbrush system which allows for rotative actuation of the toothbrush bristles about an axis which is normal to the central axis of the handle member of the toothbrush. Additionally, this invention describes a mechanism for combining simultaneously the oscillating arcuate displacement of the bristles about the central axis of the toothbrush as well as for the rotative actuation of the toothbrush bristles about an axis normal to the central axis of the toothbrush. Further, this invention directs itself to a portable toothbrush system which simultaneously and concurrently provides for a pulsating cleansing liquid flow to pass adjacent the bristles of the toothbrush while providing rotation of the bristles in a plurality of planes during the toothbrushing operation.
Of further importance is that the subject toothbrush system pertains to a system where the toothbrush head is maintained as a stationary unit while the toothbrush bristles are actuated into a reciprocating arcuate path when operational in the mouth of a user.
2. Prior Art
Toothbrush systems which allow for the rotation of the toothbrush bristles are known in the art. The best prior art known to Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,963,046; 3,022,789; 3,825,354; 3,261,367; 4,332,497; 4,955,567; 4,759,383; 4,296,071; 3,549,268; 4,467,822; 4,583,563; 2,184,212; 4,950,247; 2,546,754; and, 3,892,237.
In some prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,046, there are cartridge-type storage portions which are removably connected to the toothbrush system. Additionally, such prior art systems show communication passages for supplying the oral use fluid from the storage to the bristle implanted surface on the brush base. However, such prior art systems do not provide for the pulsating type of cleansing liquid flow which is advantageous to the removal of contaminants within the mouth of a user. Additionally, such prior art systems do not show the simultaneous pulsating fluid flow in combination with the multiplicity of rotational planes for the bristles during use.
Other prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,789 provide for injector-type toothbrushes for receiving toothpaste from a high pressure system such as an aerosol bomb. Such do provide for a hollow type toothbrush with a detachable injector however, such do not provide for the combination of bristle rotations in a plurality of planes with the pulsating fluid flow of the subject system.
Other prior art such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,354 describe toothbrush adaptors for aerosol containers however, such do not provide for the advantageous pulsating fluid flow as is necessary to the subject system.
Basically, there are prior art systems which include rotating heads as bristles which are advantageous for application to specific gum or tooth areas and include heads that oscillate through an approximate 90.degree. angle. However, although sufficient for cleaning generally flat surfaces, such prior art is disadvantageous for arcuate surfaces of teeth and cannot clean well between a user's teeth.
Other prior art systems include rotating bristles which are advantageous for application between teeth, but are not efficient for cleaning flat areas, and in some cases may be abrasive to gum tissue.
Such prior art systems do not provide for the advantageous bristle rotation and oscillatory displacement in separate planes simultaneously while providing a stream and spray of cleansing liquid to remove contaminants wherein the overall system is self-refilling, wireless and tubeless.
Additionally, prior art systems do not provide for a stationary head housing allowing the bristles to be reciprocally and reversibly displaced which provides the user additional comfort during the brushing operation.